Life's Too Short
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Anna wants to know why Elsa keeps turning down her suitors, and Elsa is struggling with her attraction for her sister. Then, Elsa decides to let it all go. Elsanna smut!
1. The Real Me

Well, I have absolutely no idea why I decided to write my first fanfic about two sisters gettin' it on...

Anywho... here it is.

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna came bounding down the hallway as she noticed her older sister coming out of the throne room. Elsa glanced back at her sister, looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"Anna, hi." she answered softly as the energetic girl reached her.

"Hey, what's up? Did it not go well again?" Anna was speaking of the sudden flood of suitors that had requested the Queen of Arendelle's presence.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Truthfully, the meeting hadn't gone bad. Looking back, Elsa recalled the man she had just met being very handsome, courteous, and in a very high position in his country. But, she turned him down anyway, a fact that seemed to annoy Anna royally.

"Shoot! And this one seemed so awesome too!" Anna was dying for some of the sisterly gossip she assumed Elsa and her had missed out on during their teen years.

"C'mon Elsa. What happened? Spill. Now. That's an order from the Princess of Arendelle." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's silly demand.

"Don't you think that being the _Queen_ of Arendelle, I have the right to dismiss your order?"

"Awww! Not fair!" Now Anna started to giggle, and soon both sisters were laughing quite loudly.

"But seriously Elsa, why'd you turn him down?" Anna had a sudden thought and gasped, "Did he pick his nose and eat it?"Elsa didn't know if she was more shocked by Anna's absurd question or by the very serious look on her face.

"What? No, Anna, why would you think that?" Anna looked a little sheepish and mentally slapped herself for being so naive as to listen to anything Kristoff told her.

"Um... I just heard that all men do that..." Anna trailed off.

"Did Kristoff tell you that?"

"Yes..." Elsa sighed,

"You poor girl. What else did he tell you." she teased.

"Wha- nothing! I swear! Hey, wait, we were talking about you! You can't worm your way out of this!"

"Haha... okay, okay. Let's go to my room and we can talk there."

"Yippie!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and started to drag her down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, now that we're both settled, you gotta tell me what was wrong with him." Once Anna had shoved Elsa into an over sized armchair, she stood in front of her and proceeded to interrogate her.<p>

"You're settled? Really?" Elsa questioned.

"As settled as I'll ever be! Now come on! Stop dodging the question." Anna was relentless.

"Alright. Ummm..." honestly, Elsa didn't know how to respond.

"He... uh... oh, Anna, I don't know. I guess I just don't fall in love with men as fast as you do."

"Hey. Not fair." Elsa could see the small twinge of pain on Anna's face, and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Anna. I... I just can't think of a reason. I mean, he was handsome, charming, and rich. Maybe I'm overly wary of men."

"I guess that's my fault, huh?" Anna knelt down and gently placed a hand on Elsa's knee. Elsa stared at the hand intently, as if it held the answers to all the world's problems.

"Anna, oh God no! It's probably because of the isolation, or something. Not because of you."

"Hey, wait. What happened here?" Elsa looked back up to her sister, who surprisingly had a smirk on her face.

"This was supposed to be a fun, gossipy conversation. How did it turn so gloomy?!" She suddenly thrust herself upwards and pointed a finger in Elsa's face.

"There's something wrong with you." Elsa's eyes widened in panic. She knew Anna was joking, but her statement was so spot on that it caused an icy surge of fear within the older woman.

"Woah, Elsa. I was just kidding. I-is there really something wrong with you?" Anna spotted a steady stream of frost creeping it's way up the arms of Elsa's chair. Elsa couldn't hold back her internal torment. She wanted to tell Anna the truth; that she would much rather be engaged to her younger sister than any man on the planet. It was killing her inside to have to hide again from the person she loved the most in the world.

Her chair was now practically solid ice, and Anna was growing fearful.

"Elsa? Hey, Elsa?! What's wrong?" She had gripped the panic stricken woman on the shoulders and gently tried to shake an answer out of her. Elsa quickly glanced down at one of Anna's hands on her shoulder, then back up at the woman who owned it. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Y-you know what? This was probably a bad idea. You've obviously got some... stuff going on. I'll just leave, okay?" Now Elsa was really panicking.

"No, Anna. Don't leave me." She whispered. Her thoughts were swirling around inside her head. She needed to pinpoint on one and just stick with it. Somehow, the thought she decided to concentrate on was how her sister's hips swayed as she backed up towards the door. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. There really was something wrong with her. Anna noticed the way Elsa looked at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Elsa? You look kinda sick."

"You're right, Anna. I am sick." Elsa said as she slowly got up from her chair and walked towards Anna.

"E-elsa" Anna barely choked out as her sister pulled her onto her bed. She could see the glazed look in the older girl's eyes, a look she normally reserved for, well, nothing she could remember.

"Anna." Elsa replied huskily as she sauntered towards Anna. Anna felt her stomach drop, but in a good or bad way, she couldn't tell. "You want to know the reason I turn down all my suitors, hmm? It's because none of them can turn me on the way you do." There was no turning back now. Elsa chose which direction she wanted to take this, and she was sticking with it.

"Huhwha?" Anna managed to reply, mouth agape. Elsa had made her way over to the bed and was now leaning over the stunned girl, inches away from shaking lips.

"You heard me. They just don't do it for me."

"Bu- I- there's no way! I never did anything...!"

"But you didn't have to. That's just one of the things that's so... sexy about you" Elsa traced her hand from Anna's hairline down to her trembling chin.

"Watching you savor a piece of chocolate, or the way your ass sways when you walk. I love it all." Elsa was reveling in her new found confidence. It felt so good to just, let it all go.

She bent lower, lips hovering over the other girl's mouth, still open in shock. "It makes me want to fuck you Anna."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Reviews appreciated. The real good stuff comes up next chapter XP<p> 


	2. Life's Too Short

Alright, here's the good stuff! Lesbian incest ahead, enter at your own risk!

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion in her mouth as Elsa shoved her tongue inside. The younger girl couldn't even process a coherent thought, let alone control her own body, so she simply lay, letting Elsa dominate her mouth. Her tongue explored everywhere, slipping along teeth, trailing across lips, and finding its way into every crevice of her mouth. Anna panted heavily; she worried she was starting to suffocate. Just as it seemed her lungs were going to burst, Elsa pulled away, flushed and breathing just as hard.<p>

Quickly Anna tried to make sense of what was happening, now that her nerve endings weren't on fire. She had simply tried to have a fun, sisterly conversation with Elsa. But now her sister had just made out with her, and said she wanted to fu- well, go all the way with her.

How? Why?

"Didn't I just tell you why silly?" Apparently Anna had started to say her thoughts out loud without noticing.

"Don't tell me you didn't just feel something Anna." Anna stared for a moment; she could see the silent plea in Elsa's eyes. Not sure of how to respond, she ultimately decided on the truth.

"I felt something."

Elsa blushed. She hadn't expected Anna to respond this way. But her acceptance only fueled her passion further.

"Good. I'd be a shame if you didn't enjoy what I'm about to do to you." she smirked. Before Anna could interject, Elsa's lips were on hers again. This time, she kissed back, the same primal drive fueling her actions now. She whimpered as she felt Elsa's teeth graze her bottom lip, parting her lips slightly, allowing the older girl entrance. Elsa once again plunged her tongue into Anna's mouth. This time, although she was forceful, she didn't suffocate the poor girl. Anna reciprocated, moving her tongue against her sisters, wanting to taste all of her. Elsa moaned deep in her throat in appreciation of the sudden enthusiasm. Her hands, which were placed strategically at either side of Anna's head, started to travel further down; trailing along her throat, past her clavicle, and down the swell of her breasts. Anna gasped at the contact, and rolled her hips forward.

Elsa practically choked at the feeling that motion caused in her abdomen. She suddenly ripped herself away from Anna's pouting lips and decided to start taking off the girl's dress.

They both knew how difficult it was to take off such an intricate piece of clothing, so Anna hurriedly fumbled with her buttons in an attempt to speed the process along. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's enthusiasm, and soon, the offending item of clothing was discarded onto the floor.

"Wow." was all Elsa managed to get out as she gazed over the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Anna wriggled nervously, clad in nothing but her underclothes. After about a solid minute of being hungrily stared at, Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Elsa!" she whined. The older girl's eyes suddenly snapped up, as she was broken from her trance.

"Do something!" Anna demanded, but not without a blush staining her cheeks.

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. In her wildest fantasies, she could never even fathom her sister would beg to be touched. In an attempt to keep the girl from feeling too embarrassed to continue, Elsa gently placed her hands on Anna's thighs. Now that she had gathered up enough self control, she could slow down and take her sweet time.

Anna moaned as Elsa trailed her palms upwards, making her under-dress bunch up around her waist. The blonde grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it up, while still letting her hands drift across smooth skin. Anna shivered at Elsa's agonizingly slow touch. Still feeling impatient, the second the clothes were off her she crushed her lips against her sisters. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently she wasn't going to get to take the time to ravish her gorgeous sister, but she didn't mind.

Now aware of Anna's needs, she sped up the pace, hungrily moving her lips against the younger girl's. Her hands crept up once again and roughly grabbed Anna's still clothed breasts.

"Damn, why do you have so many layers on!" Elsa grumbled against the redhead's mouth.

"nngh... Don't worry... last layer..." Anna managed to get out. Elsa laughed slightly and snaked her hands around Anna's back to grab at the clasp of her bra. Being a woman herself, and knowing the inner-workings of women's underwear, she got it off in record time. With a flick of her wrist she flung the bra across the room, where it landed in a corner. She took some time to stare at Anna's beautiful breasts, but decided not to take too long and make her sister antsy again. Instead, she chose to capture an already hardened nipple between her teeth, receiving a sharp hiss in response.

"Agh! Elsa!" Anna cried. The older girl tugged slightly, then let go. But instantly she came back down to place a wet kiss against the perky breast. She was like a ravenous beast that hadn't received a proper meal in weeks. She licked, sucked, and bit like her life depended on it. As she swirled her tongue one last time, she switched breasts, giving the other one equal attention.

The small ember of heat that had started between Anna's legs at the beginning of their coupling was a roaring flame now, begging to be extinguished. She rubbed her thighs together furiously, desperately trying to find some release, but to no avail. Anna roughly grabbed Elsa's hand which was currently stroking her hair, and shoved it in between their sandwiched hips, earning a pleased hum.

"Elsa, I need..." Anna trailed off. She wasn't sure of the right way to ask for what she wanted. All the other times in her life she had felt this way, she took care of the problem herself. Elsa immediately knew what it was Anna was begging for, but decided to tease the flustered girl.

"What, Anna? What do you need?"

"You know what!" Anna grumbled. Was she really going to have to say it?!

"I won't know unless you tell me." Elsa teased. She loved the frustrated, yes still horny look on Anna's face.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"Grr... Fuck me!" Anna finally yelled. But it wasn't enough.

"Be specific, dear sister." Elsa started stroking her palm slowly across the source of Anna's discomfort, while dragging the fingernails of her free hand lightly across her stomach. The sensation caused her to buck her hips, trying to increase their contact.

"Ahh... Elsa! Please! M-my... pussy. Ngh... Touch it!" Elsa raised her eyebrows at the naughty response. Where had Anna learned that kind of language?

"Okay, but you're going to have to tell me where you like it." Elsa was relentless. She wanted to know just how dirty Anna could be.

"How would I know that?" Anna lied, trying to feign innocence.

"Oh, don't give me that. Ten years of isolation and you're telling me you never explored your own body?"

"Gah fine!" Anna was right on the edge. Elsa had sped up her ministrations on Anna's lower half, while teasing a reddened nipple with her other hand.

"My clit! I like it there! I never really tried inside, but maybe you could..."

"Perfect" Elsa crept lower and slid her hands under the waistband of Anna's panties. Instead of taking them off slowly like she let on, she ripped them off and ground her thumb into Anna's throbbing clit.

"Aaaaah! Elsaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna screamed. Apparently she had been closer to coming than Elsa had thought, because just the one touch sent her to heaven. She shivered and trembled uncontrollably, and screamed loud enough to make her throat raw.

All Elsa could do was stare in shock; she couldn't believe this was the result of her handiwork. The way Anna's breasts rose and fell in time to her deep, ragged panting; the flush on her face; the small, visible aftershocks that made her thighs twitch; they were all because of her. Elsa's chest swelled with pride for a moment, but then watching Anna's breatihng slow down, she realized something. Sure, she had made Anna come, but why did she feel so unsatisfied? She would love to be touched in the same way and be reduced to the same writhing mess her sister was right now. But her main goal had been to make Anna feel good; and Elsa was disappointed Anna came so fast now that it was over.

'Wait,' Elsa thought to herself as Anna struggled to regain her senses, 'It's over?'

Suddenly, a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth and she got an incredible idea. It wasn't over; not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Soooo... I'm definitely going to finish this (Elsa needs to get hers eventually lol), just gotta figure out were it's headed.<p>

Once again, reviews are appreciated. I'd love to know what direction you guys think I should take this...


	3. One Thought Crystallizing

Here it is! The continuation of Elsa and Anna's lovely, smutty wincest!

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait!" Anna managed to get out as she felt Elsa's cool touch sliding down her thighs. "What are you doing?!"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back for seconds." Elsa said as she licked her lips seductively.

"Wha-? Hold on! You don't need to- aah!" Anna's sentence got cut off as she felt Elsa's cool kiss along the inside of leg. She had barely recovered from the orgasm that had ripped through her body just a minute earlier. The fact that Elsa could make Anna come so hard with just one touch made Anna more than a little frightened at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Elsa, seriousl-ahhh. I need a b-break." Elsa paid no mind to the young girl's protests and placed a kiss at the tender flesh where leg met pelvis.

"Don't worry. Just relax." Elsa encouraged. Anna could feel cool breath ghosting over her. Elsa's proximity started to make her panic.

"Elsa no!" Anna continued to protest, but Elsa was so drunk with lust that she just continued. Slowly, gently, she placed a chaste kiss to Anna's clit. That sent Anna over the edge, but not in the same way the contact had before. Instead, filled with panic, she managed to thrust her leg upwards; her toes sharply making contact with Elsa's ribs. That finally made the dazed girl stop. She looked up, confused and a little scared that she had done something wrong. Anna curled herself into a ball, hugging her legs tightly. Her facial expression vaguely resembled the one that was frozen on her the day she sacrificed everything for love. Now Elsa was sure she had done something wrong, and, as was her custom, she started to freeze up again. Knowing she was the cause of Anna's dismayed expression was overwhelming. A small snowstorm started to whip up around the two girls as Elsa hyperventilated.

"Elsa, stop it!"

Elsa heard the slap on her cheek before she felt it. Touching the red skin gingerly, she slowly looked back up at the one who had delivered the blow as the remnants of her blizzard dropped to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Anna. I guess I was acting really scary just now..."

Anna's fear was replaced with frustration.

"No, that's not what I meant! You gotta stop freaking out so hard whenever something doesn't go the way you wanted it to!" Elsa was stunned. Anna had made her out to be selfish, when all Elsa had tried to be all her life was selfless.

"But... I was just... you were just..." Elsa didn't even know how she was feeling now, so the words eluded her. Anna sighed.

"Look, Elsa, I'm not mad. I mean, I was totally begging for it before..." she giggled as Elsa blushed, "I guess I was freaking out a little bit too. That... feeling. You know the one I'm talking about...?" she trailed off, embarrassed. Elsa just nodded; while she couldn't say she'd experienced "that feeling" firsthand, she'd experienced something similar more than a few times in her life.

"Well, it kinda just, scared me when it finally happened. I mean, you were totally in control back there! I felt vulnerable; confused. And then I guess my thoughts got the better of me and I started to panic."

"Well, I know _that_ feeling." Elsa chuckled.

"Heh, so, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I'm not upset with you and that I'm totally glad this happened." Anna's gentle smile melted Elsa's heart.

"Thank you Anna. And you're right, I was freaking out a bit because I thought we weren't going to get to continue." Elsa pondered her statement for a moment before adding, "I guess that makes me pretty immature, huh?"

"I dunno, you seemed pretty mature a few minutes ago; makin' me talk all dirty and stuff."

"Speaking of..." Elsa quickly changed the subject, "If you're so okay with all of this, why did you feel the need to slap me?" Anna slumped down, looking guilty. "And what's with you thinking I was totally in control? You were making me go so fast; you can't tell me that scared you."

"Well... it..." Anna couldn't find the right words, as was her usual habit. "I... um, I guess I don't really know."

"Anna you are insatiable!" Elsa teased, then lowered herself over Anna once again, who had already assumed her position on the bottom. Elsa whispered in her ear, "This time I'm going to get to ravish you first, then I'll fuck you senseless." Anna just looked back at Elsa as she pulled away.

"Okay..."

"Good girl." Amidst their varying emotions, it seemed they somehow settled back into place.

Elsa placed an innocent kiss to Anna's lips and then pulled away. Anna leaned in expecting more, but Elsa just straddled her and smirked.

"Hey! What gives?!" Anna complained.

"What? You want another kiss?" Elsa teased, making Anna blush,

"Y-yeah..."

"Alright then." Elsa was quick to comply, but not in the way Anna had hoped. She leaned in close to the younger girl; then kissed her jaw. She worked her way down like she had earlier, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down Anna's body.

"C'mon Elsa..." Anna managed to whine, which was hard to do considering the familiar heat returning to her core, "I meant on the lips!" Elsa's mouth flashed a devilish grin as she thought about the innuendo hidden in Anna's words.

"Alright, can do." Anna was confused as Elsa verbally agreed to her request, but kept making her way down. She kissed her bellybutton, licked and nipped down to her hipbone, inner thigh, and then came back up to hover over her very center. Anna's face flushed a deep red as she realized what she had said.

"Wait! Not there! You know what I meant!"

"I sure do." Elsa seemed to be practically fucking Anna with her eyes the way she was staring so intently. Picking up from where she left off before being kicked and slapped (she made a mental note to try that again in the bedroom under more favorable circumstances) she hesitated only for a moment before she kissed Anna's pussy.

"Nghhhhh..." Anna moaned. Elsa's kiss had been lower than than the first one, eliciting a different feeling. Not quite as intense, but so, so satisfying. Elsa was now entranced and fascinated. As she pulled away to view Anna's most intimate place up close, she realized it was nothing like hers at all. The shape was completely different, as was the scent; she planned to thoroughly study it. Shifting her weight to her elbows so she could use her hands, she gently kneaded the folds between her fingers.

"Ah shi... haaaaah..." Anna didn't even know what she was trying to say; the noises just flowed from her mouth in automatic response to Elsa's gentle ministrations.

Elsa slightly parted Anna's folds to reveal a glimpse of the glistening core hidden inside. She stuck her finger in ever so slightly and swirled it around. As she pulled back, Elsa was shocked by the visible string of juices that connected the two for a split second.

Anna just stared in awe as Elsa sat up and seductively sucked on her finger. She looked as if Anna's desire was the best thing she ever tasted, though Anna seriously doubted she tasted better than chocolate. Elsa caught Anna staring and decided to share the new found taste. She bent down and kissed Anna, almost immediately worming her tongue inside. Anna was shocked and embarrassed at first; she did _not_ need to taste her own arousal. But as Elsa worked her tongue along hers, she started to find it really sexy.

"Tastes good, huh?" Elsa asked as she pulled back to look the younger girl in the eyes.

"Blech! You should have warned me or something! That was so gross..."

"Oh please! I know you loved it."

"Shut up..." Anna grabbed Elsa by the hair and forcefully planted a quick kiss on her lips before shoving her head southward.

"Woah! Slow down antsy pants! I get the message!" Elsa chuckled. Secretly, she was getting a little restless herself, so she got back in position to explore more of Anna.

Elsa carefully coated her middle finger in saliva before positioning it at Anna's entrance. She looked up at her, silently asking for permission. Anna slowly nodded in response. Elsa decided to ease what pain she was anticipating by sliding the finger inside carefully.

"Mmmmm" Anna moaned softly. The pain she thought would come was practically non existent thanks to the different lubrications. Anna's soft response made Elsa feel a little disheartened. She relaxed a little, but as she did so her fingers automatically curled into a resting position.

"Aaaah!" Anna yelped. That was _definitely_ the right spot. Elsa's gaze flashed towards Anna, making sure she wasn't in pain, then back to her hand, trying to figure out what caused that sort of response. When she experimentally uncurled and curled her finger again, Anna's reply was explosive.

"AAAH! Elsa! That... there... hnggg!" Elsa had started moving inside Anna, alternating between thrusting her finger inside and making a 'come hither' motion. Anna started to writhe uncontrollably, the sensations were just too much for her. Fearing Anna would come too soon again and leave her disappointed, Elsa withdrew her soaking finger, earning a small whine in response. But the whine was interrupted quickly by a needy gasp when Elsa placed a third kiss to Anna's vagina.

"Wait! I don't think I can... a-ahh!"

'To late for that' Elsa thought as she expertly swirled her tongue around Anna's outer folds. She lapped at her juices and relished in the deliciously sour taste. Remembering where she had tasted Anna from earlier, Elsa parted the younger girl and shoved her tongue inside as far as it would go. Anna bucked her hips sharply and ground herself into Elsa's face.

Elsa was practically suffocating but she didn't care. She gripped Anna's ass tightly to try and hold her still as she ate her out. She made the same beckoning motion with her tongue that she had with her fingers earlier, and it was driving Anna crazy. Really wanting to drive the young girl over the edge, Elsa took her tongue almost all the way out, then dragged it upwards, ultimately making contact with her throbbing clit.

"A-aaah! Elsaaaa, please!" Anna's heart was beating so fast and her head was swimming; she honestly felt like she was dying. Elsa flattened her tongue against Anna and licked up, repeating the motion a few more times. Then she took a few short laps and started to tap a beat out against Anna's clit. Each time her tongue made contact, Anna got closer and closer to the edge. Elsa could tell, so in a final act she took Anna's clit into her mouth and sucked, _hard_.

"ELSAAAA!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. Elsa's sucking made all the blood rush to her clit, intensifying her orgasm greatly. Stars exploded in her mind's eye as she clenched her toes so hard they cramped up. Anna grabbed Elsa's hair desperately, painfully, but Elsa didn't even notice. After releasing her writhing captive with a loud 'pop', she kept on with her assault of Anna's abused clit, helping her ride out her orgasm with a few, strong licks. Anna kept on screaming until her lungs couldn't stand the lack of air. She panted hard and fast, trying to regain some control over her body, her mind, anything.

Elsa sat up to straddle Anna, looking down at her and relishing in the post-coital bliss she elicited in the worn out girl. Anna finally managed to open her eyes and returned the heated gaze. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Elsa wipe her mouth off with her hand.

"Elsa... that was... wow."

"That's all you have to say?" Elsa knew her sister had a problem with rambling and using too many words, so describing their explosive experience with just _one_ word was more than a bit odd.

"Wha... um..." Anna struggled to find the right words in between gasps of air, "I guess... I mean... it was good. Well actually it was probably bad of us to do that. But that doesn't mean it felt bad. It was totally the opposite, I mean... ugh!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"That's more like the Anna I know." Elsa leaned down and gave Anna a small kiss before shifting over to cuddle her. She started to slide her hand over Anna's stomach, but Anna grasped it with her own and pushed it away.

"Wait, Elsa"

Elsa was more than a bit shocked when Anna, while still holding her by the wrist, unsteadily got on her hands and knees and placed herself over her.

"Now it's my turn."

* * *

><p>Gah! Another cliff hanger! I know, I'm sorry! DX<p>

Tried making this chapter longer and more descriptive, which actually wasn't hard lol. Elsa's gonna get her sweet, sweet release next chapter, I promise! Just had to cut this somewhere cuz I could tell it was gonna be too long.

Reviews appreciated! Tell me what you want Elsa to have done to her! *drools*


	4. More Than Just The Spare

Finally! Anna's on top! Hot lesbian incest ensues. Don't like, don't read!

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen. Actually, she hadn't even expected Anna to go along with her advances in the first place. So to have her sister straddling her now was a little unnerving.<p>

"No, no Anna. It's okay. You don't have to force yourself to-"

"Who says I'm forcing myself? I wanna touch you now, so I'm going to. Got a problem with it?" Anna raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips; being her usual playful self.

"No, Anna. I don't." Elsa gulped. She was feeling the same way Anna had only a few minutes earlier, scared, and Anna noticed.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'll go slow." She kissed Elsa with so much emotion, that there was no way Elsa could not believe her. Anna looked back down at her sister and smiled, then went back to work kissing her.

"By the way..." she said between heated kisses, "I said I'd go slow, but that doesn't mean I won't tease you like you did to me." Elsa pulled back and blushed. Anna just laughed and kissed Elsa's cheek.

She worked her way up Elsa's face, kissing her jaw, then slowly licking up to the base of her ear. She took her earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled lightly. Elsa moaned softly as Anna traced the rim of her ear with her tongue. The sensation she was feeling now was so much stronger than when she was the one on top. If felt like her whole body was on fire; ironic, considering she was now known around the castle as the Ice Queen. Suddenly, Anna's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Woah, Elsa! Your dress!" Elsa quickly looked down to see her dress slowly dissolving into snowflakes that floated into the air and disappeared. Usually she could keep her ice dress in its proper form with a bit of concentration at all times. But, with her body heating up rapidly and her mind wandering, she was losing control of her powers. Feeling horribly embarrassed, Elsa flicked her wrist and willed the dress to re-materialize.

"Wai... aww, Elsa! Why'd ya do that?" Anna complained.

"I-I don't know. I just didn't feel like having my dress suddenly disappear."

"Well it's gotta go eventually." Elsa blushed again. She knew that and yet the thought was a little nerve wracking. "Fine, I'll just take it off myself." Anna shoved her hands underneath Elsa, feeling her way across her back.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the damn buttons. Or a clasp. Or something!" Anna was growing frustrated; she couldn't find any way to take off Elsa's dress. She was clawing at her back angrily, then decided flip Elsa over so she could see what she was doing.

"Hold on Anna!" Elsa protested as Anna desperately tried to shove her over. "It doesn't have any buttons!"

"Well _what_ does it have!" Anna grumbled.

"Nothing! I just make it form to my body. Why would I need buttons?"

"Gah! I don't know!" Anna let go of her sister so she could flop back over to a normal position. She pouted and crossed her arms as she straddled Elsa. "But it needs to come off. Now." Anna's demand surprised Elsa; Anna wasn't usually so serious.

"Alright..." Elsa timidly agreed, "Give me a second." She exhaled slowly, trying to expel some of her nerves, then twirled her fingers. Anna was entranced as Elsa's dress once again disintegrated and the remnants floated in a stream past her hand and into the air above where they disappeared. The fact that Anna's gaze had followed the trail of snow made Elsa a little less embarrassed. She didn't know if she could have mustered up the courage to undress while her sister watched her.

Anna looked back down and gasped softly as she admired her sister's beautiful body. She had always been jealous of Elsa's attractiveness. Elsa was just slightly taller, her body a bit curvier, and her bust a size larger. While her ice dress was revealing, seeing the whole package was almost too much for Anna to handle. Suddenly, she had a thought.

"How come you weren't wearing underwear?"

"Um... I was. It's made of ice..."

"Oh." Really, Anna didn't care what Elsa's answer was. She had just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to dispel her wandering thoughts, and focused on the task at hand.

Elsa flinched as Anna slowly placed her hands around her middle, then trailed them upwards. They grazed the swell of her breasts, making the blonde inhale sharply, but they didn't linger there. Once her hands found their way to Elsa's chin, Anna cupped her face and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

It felt like lightning struck Elsa's body for a split second because of the passion in the kiss. The feeling caused her to gasp slightly, opening her mouth in the process. Anna took the opportunity to lick the underside of Elsa's lips, parting her mouth further so she could drive her tongue inside. Elsa moaned in the back of her throat as her tongue swirled with Anna's. Anna made sure to explore every part of Elsa's mouth, just as she had done with her.

Elsa jumped when she noticed Anna was feeling the back of her teeth, and Anna smirked. It was so encouraging to find one of Elsa's sweet spots; she just had to find more. She broke the kiss, panting, and moved her tongue to Elsa's throat.

"Mmmm... Anna..." Elsa hummed. The sound of Elsa calling out her name was like music to Anna's ears. She had to hear it again.

"That's right Elsa. Moan for me." She couldn't help the words from flowing out of her mouth. It just felt too good to be the one dominating their situation. She dragged her teeth across Elsa's pulse point, then bit down sharply on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"A-Anna!" This time Elsa cried out in surprise and pain, but Anna was so turned on she couldn't tell the difference. She bit again, this time higher up on her neck. As she rolled her tongue over the divots her teeth had made, she felt some sort of primal urge swell up in her to mark her territory.

"Wait Anna! You'll leave a mark!" Anna had started to place hickeys all over Elsa's neck and shoulders, sucking almost painfully hard. The irritated, red marks contrasted beautifully against the queen's pure white skin. Anna seriously thought she had never seen something so astonishing in all her life.

"Who cares about marks?" Anna was more than a little irritated at her sister's lack of compliance.

"I do! They're unsightly!"

"Hmm... just wear your older clothes. The ones with the high collars and capes. Nobody'll see them" Anna went back down to engorge herself on her sister's tender neck, but Elsa shoved her face away.

"That's not the issue! _I'll_ have to look at the marks! _I_ don't want to see them there!"

Something within Anna snapped. She was fed up with Elsa having to be the one in charge; the one on top. Elsa had been on top all her life: she was the first born heir, the prettier sister with magical powers that left people in awe of her. Anna wanted; _needed _something she could call her own. She decided right then and there that the thing she would own would be Elsa.

"Well _I _am really sick of your complaining! If you don't just lay down and do whatever the fuck I say, I'll leave you here to take care of yourself!"

Elsa could only stare; she couldn't believe that Anna would act like this. Normally she was sweet and trusting and loving. But the Anna she was looking at now, she was full of years of pent up rage. Who would have guessed the redhead would finally let that rage out in the bedroom?

"So," Anna clumsily continued, "Are you gonna lie there and take it or not?" Once Anna had realized her darker side, the aggressor, she was a little scared by it. She had been a whirlwind of emotions this past night, and she seriously considered the fact that she could be having a mental breakdown. But she wasn't going to let Elsa know that. She really _really _wanted to be in charge, and if she had to be a bitch to get her way, then that's what she was going to be.

To Anna's surprise, Elsa slowly nodded, agreeing to her demands. The gesture made Anna's heart soften just a little. She leaned down and pecked Elsa on the lips.

"I said I'd take it slow, so I will, okay? But you gotta trust me, this is going to be fun." Elsa's stomach twisted in excited anticipation. However aroused she had been when she was making demands of Anna couldn't even compare to how aroused she was now. The idea of relinquishing all control and letting her sister take her in whatever way she wanted was both comforting and sexy.

Anna thought maybe she had said too much. How could she live up to her dominating words earlier by just trailing kisses over her sister's body like she had planned to do next? She hurriedly tried to think of something totally out-of-the-box, while not being too scary for Elsa's first time.

"Anna?" Elsa had softly spoken up. Anna realized she'd been lost in thought for too long and needed to get the mood going again. She supposed she'd just have to make things up as she went.

"D-did I say you could talk?" she tried putting on her bitch mask again. Elsa raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly in response. Anna smirked.

"That's more like it. Don't make me have to slap you again." She crashed her lips to Elsa's, snaking her tongue quickly into the blonde's mouth. She noticed Elsa wasn't moving as much; she was probably afraid of what Anna would do if she overstepped her bounds. That fact just spurred Anna on further. She ripped her mouth away and went back to work on her sister's bruised throat, trading painful sucking for hot, wet licks.

"Anna..." Elsa moaned deep in her throat. Anna practically wet herself every time Elsa called out her name. That same primal lust that had driven her earlier had started to return, with a vengeance. Anna finished her assault on Elsa's neck with one final lap of her tongue. She looked down upon her flushed, writhing captive and knew she needed to taste more.

"A-ah!" Elsa cried out as Anna took her nipple fully into her mouth. Anna sucked hard like she had done earlier and thrashed her tongue around hungrily. Elsa desperately dove her hands into Anna's hair, tangling them in her braids. She felt like they were the only things keeping her from floating away from the earth at that moment. Her release was coming fast, an Anna hadn't even touched her lower half yet.

As Anna was working away at teasing Elsa's other breast, she faintly heard Elsa mumble.

"What did you say? Speak up!" she angrily demanded as she yanked on Elsa's braid.

"Ow! I, said..." she was reluctant to repeat her words, so Anna tugged her braid harder and forced her to talk.

"Agh! Ouch, I said I need it... down there..." Elsa trailed off, but Anna could still hear her request.

"Fine," Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's persistence, "but we're still going slow, got it?" She smirked as she used her comforting promise from earlier to tease Elsa. Anna knew she was going to reach her peak soon, and wanted to drag out the fun for as long as possible.

"Anything!" Elsa desperately complied.

"Good dog."

"What?!" Anna just wrenched Elsa's braid again in reply and laid a kiss in between her breasts. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it downward past her bellybutton, not stopping even after she was tasting the sweet nectar of Elsa's pussy.

"Aaaaah nghhh..." Elsa was close. All Anna had to do was move her tongue back upwards again, and the torment would be over.

Apparently Anna had licked farther than she anticipated, because she was past Elsa's front slit and headed towards the rear. She was about to retreat when she remembered that out-of-the-box move she'd been searching for earlier. Suddenly, a devilish grin flashed across her face as her eyes sparkled.

"Flip over." Elsa was so focused on trying to come, that she didn't even hear Anna talking to her. As punishment, Anna drew back and slapped Elsa's thigh, a loud 'crack' penetrating her eardrums.

"Ow!" she yelped. "What was that for?"

"On your hands and knees. Now." Elsa was so desperate to come, she felt like begging, sobbing. But she knew she'd never get to experience that earth-shattering feeling unless she put up with Anna's demands. With a look of disdain, she slowly sat up and crouched until she was on all fours. But she was facing the wrong way.

"Don't face me you moron! Turn around!"

Still glaring daggers into Anna's confident aqua-marine eyes, Elsa shuffled on her hands and knees until her bottom was directly in her sister's face. She hissed as Anna slowly rubbed her palms over her beautifully sculpted ass.

Why was she so suddenly concerned with Elsa's rear? She had just made contact with the most important part of a woman's body, she should be concentrating there. Or, at least, that's what Elsa thought. Anna, on the other hand, had something wickedly delicious up her sleeve.

Anna gazed hungrily as she smoothed her hands over Elsa's ass again and again. Her anticipation hit it's max, so she decided to get to work. Slowly, while feeling her sister's glorious behind one last time, she slid her thumbs in between the two mounds, prying them apart. Elsa's breath hitched; she did not like where this was going.

"Anna, don't! You can't..." Anna smacked her ass harshly in reply.

"Don't talk back you bitch."

"B-but... I don't... I'm... scared." Elsa's sincerity made Anna feel just a twinge of guilt. She laid a chaste kiss to her sister's behind, then slowly kissed her way upwards along her back until she hovered over her ear.

"Look, Elsa. You just gotta trust me." She whispered. Elsa shivered from the contact and decided to reply, "Okay."

Anna kissed her ear in thanks, then moved back down to her previous position. Starting again, she put a hand on each of Elsa's cheeks and separated them once more. She noticed Elsa's hole twitching in anticipation and chuckled softly. Just to see if this was something the blonde would actually enjoy, she slowly exhaled, teasing Elsa by directing the breath to her asshole.

"A-aah!" Elsa yelped in pleased surprise. She hadn't expected to respond so much to her ass being played with.

Satisfied with Elsa's response, Anna buried her face deep into Elsa's rear. Sticking out her tongue ever so slightly, she made contact with her anus.

"Ack! Jesus Anna! ngggghh..." Elsa was enjoying the new found feeling way more than she thought she would. She couldn't help but stick her ass out a little further, silently begging Anna to taste more. Anna was once again drunk on lust, swirling her tongue around Elsa's back entrance, trying to find a sweet spot. It was actually quite confusing at first; she didn't really know why people liked their assholes teased. She never touched herself there, and she figured it didn't feel as good as getting your other hole felt up. Obviously she knew all the good spots on a pussy, but these were uncharted waters she was eager to explore.

"Anna I... I can't take anymore!" Anna had started thrusting the tip of her tongue in and out of Elsa's ass, then switching back to swirl it around. At this point, she didn't even care if Elsa talked; she was clearly dominating the older girl. Feeling merciful, Anna laid down on her back so she was facing Elsa's sopping pussy. Elsa looked back, curious as to the lack of contact, and realized Anna was finally going to let her have her release.

"Bring down your hips." Anna ordered, and Elsa eagerly complied. She spread her legs further and pushed her hips downward until she made contact with Anna's awaiting tongue.

"Fuck! A-anna!" Anna grabbed Elsa's ass again as she eagerly ate the begging girl out. She ran her tongue over her entire pussy a few times, trying to lap up her overflowing juices, before she pinpointed her attack further up. She swirled her tongue around Elsa's throbbing clit in the same way she had with her ass. Finally, she let her tongue lap at the frustrated bundle of nerves, and Elsa was done for.

"ANNAAAAAA!" Elsa cried as she hit her peak. The teasing of her asshole had just served to intensify her orgasm, and she squirted uncontrollably. Anna wanted to continue her assault, but had to pull back because she was quite literally being drowned. She coughed and spat as Elsa rode out her orgasm, hips bucking, legs shaking, hands fisting in the bed sheets. The redhead could see Elsa beginning to tire, and she quickly crawled out from underneath the twitching mess of a girl before she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Anna stood up and wiped her face off on the sheets before she realized just how wet Elsa's orgasm had been. She laughed to herself and nudged the older girl.<p>

"Hey, Elsa! Get up, you can't lay in that mess."

"S-stop bossin' me 'round..." Elsa's reply was lazy and muffled by the pillows. She moved her head as much as she could muster to glare at Anna with one visible eye.

"Haha, I told you to trust me, didn't I? And look what happened! You came all over the place!" Confused, Elsa finally sat up and looked down towards the large puddle in the center of her bed. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, but that didn't last for long as she laughed out loud.

"Wow! Looks like I'm not sleeping here tonight."

"Sweet! Round two in my room!" Anna giggled.

"No way! I'm so exhausted. I'm going straight to bed!" Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and cautiously stood up, taking a few practice steps before deciding she was able to walk. After making her way over to her nightgowns which were hanging up over her dressing screen, she threw one on, then tossed one to Anna. She could feel the moisture in between her thighs as they rubbed together when she walked, and she grimaced.

"Ugh. On second thought, how about a bath first?"

"Or I could clean you up." Anna smirked and stuck out her tongue as she pulled her head through the borrowed nightgown.

"You can take a bath with me but that's it."

"Psh. I liked being in charge better." Anna's seemingly casual statement caused a massive blush to spread on Elsa's face. Anna couldn't resist teasing her.

"Wow Elsa. Who knew you loved being dominated so much?"

"Oh shut up! I touched you once and you came. _Hard_!" Now Anna was blushing. The two girls just glared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. After Anna had calmed down, she decided to be a bit more serious.

"So... does this mean no more suitors?"

Elsa choked on a laugh and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, Anna. I think it does."

"No Elsa," Anna made her way over to her sister and held her hands, "I want to know if you're serious about this." The redhead's look of determination made Elsa gasp softly. She didn't really know if there was a 'this' to be serious about. She was attracted to her sister, and obviously loved her, but could they be a couple? She leaned down so she could whisper in Anna's ear,

"I'm serious about wanting to fuck your brains out." She smiled devilishly at Anna's confused expression. Elsa decided she was entirely too exhausted to think about the future in her current state. She whipped around to face the door then sauntered out towards the bathroom, leaving Anna to run grumbling and chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Yep. That's it. All finished!<p>

I totally can't decide if I like DomElsa or SubElsa better... so I just had to use both XD

Thanks to Deividog for the rimjob idea. I was a little hesitant at first (anal's not really my thing) but now I think I found a new fetish lol!

I've got a few more ideas for Elsanna smut stories, but let me know if there's anything you guys want to see in particular. I'm always open for ideas!


End file.
